


And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Jailbait Corvo Attano, M/M, Mute Corvo Attano, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, Young Corvo Attano, sailor Samuel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: В полдень он находит юношу, сидящего у колодца.





	And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538945) by [Plexus (toitsu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus). 



> **От автора:**
> 
> исполнение анонимной заявки с tumblr; мне заказали Сэмюэль/Корво. заказ выполнен.
> 
> здесь нет графических описаний, и это НЕ нон-кон, но тут ЕСТЬ весьма нехилая разница в возрасте: Сэмюэлю − 40, Корво − 17-18. просто чтоб вы знали.
> 
> *авторский хэдканон: жители Серконоса темнее кожей, чем в каноне игры
> 
> *название взято из _The Hush Sound «The Boys Are Too Refined»_  
>  перевод: И если бы выпал мне шанс стать марионеткой в его руках

i.

Путешествие не было ни слишком долгим, ни полным событий, но, когда на рассвете они различают огни карнакского порта, раздаются облегченные вскрики. _Я их чую,_ уверяют некоторые, _инжир, город, парфюм женщин._

В ответ на это Сэмюэль улыбается; город еще слишком далеко, чтобы донеслись хотя бы запахи, да и ветер к тому же дует им в спины. Но чего уж. Однажды он тоже был молод, а вид Карнаки по-прежнему приятен.

i. 

В отличие от большинства матросов из команды он не отправляется по борделям, едва ступни касаются твердой земли. Ему нравится верить, что для человека родом из Гристоля он вполне сносно знает город, и он позволяет себе бесцельно брести вдоль широких, открытых площадей, вниз по узким тенистым аллеям, покупая экзотические фрукты в палатках у торговцев.

Когда опускаются сумерки, он отправляется в таверну, хозяин которой за эти годы стал ему почти другом; здесь напитки дешевые и крепкие, а пища − лучшая, что ему доводилось пробовать, здесь он может насладиться веселым обществом путешественников и местных, а если утомится их компанией, что ж… Он знает парочку заведений почище, для удовольствий более нежных, потому как, хотя годы и берут свое, он ведь не каменный, а женщины Серконоса всегда были ему милы, с их темной кожей и глазами еще более темными.

i.

Вот уже несколько лет ему плохо спится в обычных постелях и заря настигает его на пустом берегу глядящим в море. Влажный холодный воздух наполняет его суставы неясной болью, и он думает, _пора в отставку, уже скоро, наверное._

Он не торопится вернуться в город; корабль будет пришвартован еще пару дней. В последнее время он начал ценить часы, которые проводит наедине с собой.

В полдень он находит юношу, сидящего у колодца.

i.

Чей-то солдат, судя по форме, пистолету и мечу, хотя и выглядит очень молодо. Но есть в нем что-то…

Бесстыдство раскинутых ног, пока, устроившись на холодном камне, он пытается, вероятно, найти спасение от жары. Тепло улыбки на лице, пока он наблюдает, как в тени поблизости играют дети. Черные локоны, ниспадающие не плечи.

Сэмюэль давно служит моряком, он не слеп и осведомлен об образе жизни мужчин, уходящих в море, где суша − лишь далекая мечта (а с ней и женщины).

Паренек оглядывается на него, и… Такие яркие глаза.

 _Он так юн,_ говорит себе Сэмюэль и заставляет ступни сдвинуться с места. Пройти мимо.

Позднее он возвращается, и еще раз, и снова. Юноши он не находит.

i.

Этой ночью он спит на корабле, ворочается и вертится в беспокойных сновидениях. _Не будь глупцом, старик,_ бормочет он себе под нос. _Иди и найди себе женщину._

i.

Он не может отвести глаз, когда видит его вновь, − юноша движется, спина прямая, походка с ленцой, пока он прогуливается по площади, вниз по широкой улице. Патрулирует, возможно.

Он напоминает себе, что корабль уходит через четыре дня. Он скоро уедет и вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется. Как только он выйдет в море, мальчик забудется, а пока нет никакого вреда от того, чтобы просто смотреть.

i.

Он занимает себя корабельной суетой; работы и дел тут всегда невпроворот. Берет смену дозорного.

_Возьми себя в руки, старик. Не гоняйся за мальчишками._

i.

За два дня до отъезда мальчик приходит к нему сам. Сперва Сэмюэль не верит собственным глазам − в почти кромешной тьме пустой каюты юноша кажется скорее сном, чем явью; он не первый сон, который начинался вот так.

А затем наступает череда вопросов; как он пробрался сюда, где дозорные? (Ротозеи, половина пьяна, дежурят на носу, корме и где-то между; никто ничего не видел, но пока Сэм этого не знает.)

Что ему нужно?

И мальчишка пожимает плечами, и подходит ближе, и один удар сердца спустя он устраивается верхом на бедрах Сэмюэля.

i.

Под пальцами у Сэмюэля шрамов больше, чем пристало иметь юноше такого возраста ( _не думай о его возрасте, старик_ ). Уличный пострел или, быть может, чей-то бастард − жизнь у него, похоже, была непростая.

До сих пор не вымолвил ни слова, хотя вздохи его звучат в каюте непристойно громко. Сэмюэль понимает вдруг, что не против.

Он старается быть нежным, и в основном у него получается, но… Что ж… такое чувство, что ждал он слишком долго.

(Лишь три дня.)

Позже юноша уйдет, очень тихо, словно вовсе никогда не приходил. Сэмюэль будет гадать. Но у него останутся синяки и следы укусов. 

Так, значит, не сон.

i.

На следующий день он решается пойти в город. Выглядывает витые локоны и знакомую форму. Но мальчик снова находит его сам.

Сэмюэль следует, куда его ведут, в шаге или двух позади, по неведомым улицам, паршивеньким районам. Комната, где они оказываются, крошечная, лишь с предметами первой необходимости. Но здесь есть кровать. И мальчик улыбается.

Глядит на него такими яркими-яркими глазами.

На темной коже его шрамы бледны; тело его блестит от пота в тающем солнечном свете, который сочится сквозь махонькое окошко.

Он так и не сказал ни слова. Сэмюэль подозревает, что он не может.

Но он издает такие изумительные звуки далеко после заката, далеко за полночь.

i.

Он едва успевает на корабль, когда тот, наконец, отправляется; часть его хотела бы опоздать. Но его жизнь − там, в море, а не в постели существа столь юного и чудесного, и… что ж, он сможет прожить с горстью новых сожалений, говорит он себе.

 _Мое имя Сэмюэль,_ выдает он в порыве. _Сэмюэль Бичворт. Если однажды очутишься в Дануолле и тебе понадобится друг._

i.

Позднее тем же годом появляются слухи, скандал при Дворе. Какой-то неизвестный парнишка из Серконоса, прирожденный дипломат, − внезапно становится Лордом-Защитником при леди Джессамине.

Сэмюэль никогда не уделяет внимания подобным сплетням. Годы пролетят, он отправится в отставку, попрощается с морем. И уйдет на реку.

Покуда не вспыхивает чума, не погибает Императрица и, наконец, адмирал Хэвлок не находит его.

i.

_Корво, сюда! Быстрее. Я друг._

i.

Сэмюэлю почти стыдно оттого, как много времени ему требуется, чтобы осознать; он думает, молчаливость мужчины − последствие пыток, через которые ему пришлось пройти в Колдридже. Напряженный взгляд недоверчив; но разве можно винить его за это?

Он думал, это просто очередной серконосец.

Под его пальцами куда больше шрамов, когда мужчина, который был тем мальчиком так много лет тому назад, вновь приходит к нему во тьме; но шрамы старые он помнит ясно.


End file.
